Survival
by Chia-Adamou
Summary: The one thing Kim always hated? Being told what to do, so when Jared suddenly waltzes in being all protective- what does Kim do? She tells him where to shove it, but Jared kept coming back like a bug- so eventually he sticks. Not your average Kim & Jared story, I wanted to make it different, (plenty of pack and humour) Rated M for Language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Jared story:

Chapter 1:

2 weeks. 3 days and 47 minutes. That's how long Jared has been missing from school.

Not that I was counting- I'm just extremely bored being sat in English right now, I couldn't _help_ but over hear Heather Montgomery moaning about the lack of 'man candy' there was now that both Paul and Jared had been missing for 2 weeks and 3 days as she put it. I just added the time myself.

I let out an extremely loud yawn to represent my interest in what Mr Prewert was talking about, it might have been slightly too loud as half the class all turned to look at me. I grinned sheepishly at them all. A loud snort came from the right hand side of the classroom, I moved my gaze in that direction where I saw my best pal Pat laughing at what only looked like at me. Letting out a small grin I turned to scan the rest of the room, ignoring her.

Heather and her stupid cronies near the back we're all having a little gossip by the looks of it, and I could only guess what they were talking about, judging by the way they were looking at me and then giggling, I'm going to guess it's about me. Now normally I probably would have asked them what their problem was, only today I really couldn't be asked, so I simply gave them a small smile and the finger before scanning the rest of the room.

Sat near Pat were Ben and a few of the school's jocks, whom it seemed we're trying to get Pat's attention by throwing bits of paper at her, she was having none of it though as she continued to ignore them like the stubborn, hard to get girl she is.

Letting out another rather large yawn, Mr Prewert finally turned to look at me, facing away from the board for the first time since the hour started. I shifted uncomfortably as he began to let out that 'look' that I knew wasn't going to be anything good.

'Miss Conweller, if you don't find this interesting how about you come up here and teach the class on what Heathcliff's nature represents?' Shit, judging by his expression he wasn't joking.

Well done Kim, now you look like a prat.

'Um, no thanks- sorry sir, I couldn't sleep last night- it has nothing to do with this great lesson' He gave me another look to show how little he believed what I was saying.

'Oh really and why was that Miss Conweller?' He asked me, challengingly.

Shit. 'My um, my cat was having kittens you see sir so…um- I had to stay up- um with- her?' My excuse ended up coming out as a question just to top off that great lie. The whole class erupted in a fit of giggles and laughter.

Brilliant Kim, you succeeded in not only becoming a prat, but a prat who is also deranged.

Mr Prewert looked like he was going to combust, as if this day could get anymore cliché, but thank the lord and Jesus the bell rang. Which was so beautifully timed I almost cried.

I literally sprinted out my seat and out the door before he could even make me stay behind where I'd end up getting a detention for my obvious lie. I practically ran down the corridor to my locker. Upon reaching it I let out a large sigh and leant against it closing my eyes, feeling my lack of fitness hit me hard.

Kim man you really need to do more sport.

Lost in my own thoughts I felt a warm arm on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and saw Joe's face right in front of mine. I couldn't help it, I let out a loud shriek and dropped the books I was holding everywhere.

'Jeez Kimmy, I didn't realise I terrified you so much, all I wanted was a kiss' Joe cracked up as he bent down to help me pick my stuff up.

'You completely snuck on me, so what do you expect really?' I argued. He looked like he was going to argue back properly but then he paused and let out a small smile.

'A little more happiness when you see your dearly beloved, if anything I expect a serenade every time you see me, just to show me how much you love me' Joe joked, with a look or such severity in his tone I couldn't help but let out a belly laugh as we stood up. He smirked at me in result, I then turned my expression to a serious one before leaning inward,

'I am truly sorry about thinking you were mass murder at that moment in time' I whispered, as I leant in to kiss his oh so familiar and soft lips, but just before I could I heard a loud shout of 'KIM!' Joe and I both groaned simultaneously before turning round to face Pat and Ben walking towards us- well I say both- Pat was walking several meters in front of Ben as he blatantly tried to catch up with the woman.

'Sorry to interrupt you two baby makers but you left your notebook on the table as you left the class in such a hurry - good call though, after you practically ran out of there Mr Prewert then threatened anyone who doesn't do the homework for tomorrow to a three hour detention that would involve gum picking off all the desks in the English block' Pat stated as she let out a small shiver at the thought. Ben finally caught up to us and then did that stupid fist bump thing boys do to each other with Joe, then hugged him, acting like he hadn't seen his best mate in years instead of an hour. Stupid boys.

Ben turned to me and started laughing 'Nice excuse there Kim, I almost believed you, right until the word 'cat' was uttered' He said still laughing. I glared at him

'You know I'm no good at lying' I defended, I felt Joe crack up beside me at that

'You got that right' He murmured. I glared softly at him and he winked at me.

'Yeah but Kim, why did you even feel the need to lie? You simply had to say 'no-sorry sir' and be done with it, but instead you came up with a lie that even a six year old wouldn't believe' Pat decided to chip in. I snorted at that. Joe wrapped his arm round my shoulder and looked at me confusingly.

'I just yawned loudly in English, and Mr Prewert caught me out and my excuse was that Tiggy was having kittens and that's why I was up all night' I said in a quick rush, trying to forget what I'd said. Joe didn't help by laughing alongside Ben. Glaring at him, I turned to face Pat to ask her about the homework so I could change the subject, when I heard a small voice

'Pat! Kim- I' Then that voice was cut off by a choke, we both turned to face that familiar voice of Chloe, the third one to our trio, her face was slightly puffy and she looked like she'd been crying- a lot. Glancing at Pat both out expressions matching, we walked towards Chloe, and without even her having to say anything we just hugged her. I turned to face the boys who were watching us with confusion.

'Save us seats-ok boys?' They both nodded looking slightly relieved before turning and running towards the cafeteria, I swear I heard a 'whoop' and 'taco's!' bellow further down the corridor. Inconsiderable Idiots.

'Come on Chlo-let's go get you cleaned up' Said Pat, as we dragged her to the bathroom.

… **.**

'Then she said I deserved it, and if things didn't improve they'd pull me from the cheer squad' Cried Chloe as she began to cry again, her makeup running. I sighed and went to grab her some more loo role.

Poor Chloe, she was the smart one out of us, always getting the best results out of our year, her parents had high expectations for her, expecting her to go to one of the best colleges in the country. Always expecting the best grades, and when she doesn't do perfectly, or drops a single grade or sometimes just a mark or two, her parents loose their shit. Using the best threat- to pull her from the cheer squad, the one thing she actually loves, which is surprisingly- considering her slightly geeky nature. But being naturally petit, small with long blond hair and blue eyes, she's the ideal cheerleader, except her shy, level headed and sweet personality.

The complete opposite of Pat, whose tall height of 5'8 towers over my decent 5'5 and Chloe's small 5'2. Pat is the least sporty person you will ever meet, even the idea of walking stresses the girl out. Not that she needs it, with a slim elegant figure and her dark Filipino skin, big eyes and long, thick dark hair she is the definition of a beauty.

Unlike me with my slap bam in the middle of the two, Kim- with my long, curly dark brown hair, average size figure, with no bum but slightly too big boobs, dark brown eyes and short stocky legs. I am what you call 'fantastically out of proportion. Not that my friends agree with me but still.

'Chloe- how many times do we need to tell you this is a load of crap and your parents can get off their high horses' Pat continued ranting impatiently. We'd been in the loo's for about 15 minutes now, calming Chloe down after yet another argument with her parents from the night before and, lets say Pat's ever so calming nature wasn't lasting long.

I honestly don't think you'll ever meet 3 least likely friends, the smart cheerleader, the clumsy sporty gal and the strong spirited party girl- best friends. But we've been friends since nursery and couldn't be closer, they're the sisters I don't have, we would do anything for each other and know each other better than ourselves.

'Pat's right chlo, you've got to ignore them' I stated, Chloe looked at me and then nodded slowly, smiling I turned to Pat and whined 'now can we pleaseeeeee go to lunch before I faint from hunger and Heather starts attempting to sit on Joe's lap again now I'm not there' I stated with gritted teeth.

Don't get me wrong I totally trust Joe, but Heather- the queen bitch of the school has liked him and ever since he dumped her arse back in year 9, she hasn't gotten over it and is determined to get back _under_ Joe if he'd let her have her wicked way. She's not a threat to me but she is a bloody pest. Always the person known to push my buttons, I don't think she even cares about Joe- she just does it to royally piss me off. Which it does. Her and a few of her cronies are considered the 'bitches' of the school, poor Chloe has to put up with them being the Cheerleading 'top dogs'- not that all the girls on the squad are like that all.

'Sorry Kim, you're both right, ok let me fix my makeup then we can go' Chloe said after one last large blow of her nose that cracked me up.

… **.**

With my heart still racing I walked towards the car slowly, trying to get my breath back after that particularly gruelling Volleyball practice. Not that La Push needed a volleyball team- volleyball is a summer sport and let's just say here it's never Summer. Just rain. For four seasons. But I still enjoyed playing it, even if I am the worst player on the team, despite the fact I got a wallop from the ball on my boobs today. It's what I enjoy doing the most.

The rest of the day had passed smoothly, turns out Heather was nowhere near Joe when I walked in the canteen, almost like she knew the slightest thing thing today I wouldn't tolerate, judging by the gossipers of the school she was off sucking faces with some jock by the stands. The slag

'KIM HURRY THE HELL UP WOMAN! SOME OF US WANT TO GET HOME!' Came a large shout followed by a series of car horn beeps, I groaned and looked in the direction of the car, where my two older brothers were both sat, in their sports gear looking ready to murder. Sighing I walked faster towards them.

Getting into the car I slammed the door, they then both proceeded to lecture me on being 'careful' with their 'baby'. I simply snorted at that comment.

'Hey Kimmy- if you don't like the rules then get another ride home- I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind' Came the witty words of Scott, he's the eldest out of the two- they're non identical twins and in their final year at school, a year above me. Both boys couldn't look any more different, yet their personalities were exactly the same. Scott was the odd one in the family with blonder hair and paler skin to me and George, me and George take the piss that he's the adopted one of the family as he doesn't fit in with our dark Quilete skin and features. He's the oddball. They're both idiots though, they are each other's best friends- although they have other friends, they're still closer to each other. They are the typical older brothers that are just always there, ready to annoy me in anyway they could. Don't get me wrong we all get on really well but they are way too overprotective and stubborn.

It took them about 3 months to finally accept Joe as my boyfriend and we've been going out for 5. He's the only one out of any relationship I've been in that the twins have actually accepted and stopped attempting to scare off. I don't know why though, maybe Joe said something to them once. Whatever it is, I'm not complaining.

I turned my attention to the discussion the twins were having to see if it was anything I was interested in 'So then Tabby was all like 'I'm free' -and of course I couldn't help myself' George stated with the trademark Conweller smirk, I made a disgusted face whilst Scott made the sounds that was like a buffoon mixed with a hyena.

My brothers disgust me and their man whorish behaviour. Although Scott's been a lot better recently as it seems he's finally settled down with a girl, who doesn't go to our school- he refuses to tell me who though. I don't think even George knows that much about her which is just plain weird.

I don't really care though to be fair. I'll find out sooner or later.

I then decided to shut the two idiots out before they started questioning me and my life like usual and put my headphones in, turning the volume up so their voices were barely heard apart from the occasional word.

We finally pulled into our drive and I whipped out my headphones and caught the end of their conversation.

'-Brad then proceeded to yell at Paul-but before he got a response, that Sam dude stepped in and pulled Paul away, apparently whispering in his ear, like he was a child or something- according to Brad it was well weird, then Jasper appeared out of nowhere and then they all just vanished' Scott finished.

As I was getting out the truck, I was only half listening to their conversation, but my ears picked up Jasper's name, I turned to Scott and hit his shoulder as he shut his door.

'What were you saying- about Jasper?' I asked quickly, Scott and George shared a quick look, before both asking in a weird twin moment

'Why?'

I glared at them in response, 'Because, he's in my year and sits next to me in English, and I was wondering why he hasn't been in school for two and a half weeks?' I said. George chuckled.

'Keeping track of him are we Kim' he stated with an annoying smirk. I gave him a sarcastic smile,

'No, I just-' I stopped, realising I didn't have an excuse, Scott laughed as he realised they'd caught me. The twats. I punched his shoulder 'I was just wondering what you guys were saying is all'

'Oh if you're sure that's all it is' Scott cracked up knowingly, him and George never fail to take the piss out of me and my old little- _tiny_ crush I used to have on Jared. It began when I was 6 where me and him were playing with play dough at primary school and he let me choose what we were going to build. Little 6 year old me decided then that I was going to marry that boy.

Obviously I don't fancy Jared anymore, I haven't since I was 13 but still, I'd like to know what's going on with him, as probably would the student population of La Push school.

'So are you going to tell me what you know or am I going to have to go get pink spray paint?' I asked threatening my older brother with a small smirk and movement towards our house, Scott and George would rather cry in front of the whole school than have their baby car spray painted. Seeing as Mum is never home as she's working all the time, means I can easily get away with it and the boys know I would do it as well.

As soon as I made my way to the house both boys began talking at once.

'Hey- hey! Brad just told me that-'

'What it really was that Brad was in the supermarket and-' They both kept cutting each other off.

I held up my hands. They both shut up. 'can _one_ of you tell the story please' Scott then stepped forward

'Brad- you know Brad? Well he was friends with Paul- from American Football, yeah and well you know how him and Hail have both been absent for no reason? Well everyone's getting pissed off as they haven't heard from them- so Brad happened to see Paul- only it wasn't Paul, but it was except Paul had grown about a foot, and bulked out- like he was on steroids, anyway so Brad of course being Brad goes over to him and asks him where he's been- maybe not in the most friendly way- then it just gets a bit louder and before Paul even actually gets a chance to speak he starts shaking or something- in walks that Sam dude who works for the elders and he speaks to Paul and then proceeds to drag Paul out the shop, where Jared also appears, apparently the same has happened to him as Paul- both look on steroids, but before Brad can say anything else they've all vanished, so..yeah' finished Scott lamely. I just stared at the boys,

'Well that's a bit weird' I muttered, George nodded and Scott folded his arms,

'yeah you can say that again- those two were the school golden boys besides us!' Boasted George, I rolled my eyes and made my way to my front door, not that my head wasn't buzzing with all this new information.

Not that I cared really.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy! (I don't own most of the characters)**

 **Chapter 2**

'KIMMMMMMMYYYYYYY' screamed Scott right in my ear, I literally fell out of bed

'AHHHHHH' I screamed in fright as Scott pissed himself, I looked round and realised that was Scott's way of waking me up, the bastard. Instead of gently pushing me awake he had screamed so loudly in my ear I fell out of my _own_ bed.

I'm going to commit a murder today, I can feel it.

 **….**

Still fuming about this morning's wake up call, I walked to homeroom and sat down next to Pat and Chloe in my usual seat, although typically neither of them were here yet, I needed someone to rant about my brothers too.

Preferably Pat because Chloe frigging loves my brothers more than me, she thinks they're hilarious, unlike Pat who gets just as annoyed by them as I do which is brilliant, especially as they both think Pat is 'super hot', something I love to remind her of. Glancing at the clock on the side I realised I was 15 minutes early to homeroom because my stupid brothers had to get in earlier today to talk to their coach for some reason or another.

Fantastic.

'Kim?' I heard, I then felt warm lips on mine and I smiled in comfort, kissing Joe back slightly deeper, it then started to get slightly more heated before he pulled away with a smile,

'What are you doing her so early? You're normally the last one in' Joe asked with a toothy smile, showing his cute dimples, I sighed and motioned outside

'The twins needed to talk to their coach about something apparently and it just _couldn't_ wait, so I had to get up even earlier than normal if I didn't want to walk to school' I stated irritably,

'You should of text me I would have come to get you' He murmured in my ear, I smiled softly,

'Well if I'd of thought that then I defiantly would have messaged you, we could have had some alone time before school' I hinted, running my hands over his chest, he grinned at me and then kissed me again. Seeing as no one else was here yet I proceeded to wrap my arms around him and deepening out kiss.

'Do you two ever stop kissing when I'm around?' Came Pat's annoying voice, typical, when you don't want your friends to turn up they do. Never the other way round. Sighing I let Joe go and turned to face her.

'Morning to you too' I said with a smirk, Pat grinned at me then turned to Joe.

'Tell your pal if he wants to be able to have children in the future with anyone, to leave me the hell alone, and next time he thinks it's a great idea to turn up at my house in the middle of the _night_ make sure you tell him IT'S A BAD IDEA' she practically yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

'Ben did that?!'

'Oh yeah- not forgetting the crack on my window from where he thought throwing stones at was another _great_ idea, what does he think we are? In the middle ages? Jesus my parents are going to have my head on a pike because of it' Pat fumed. I couldn't help it I cracked up laughing. Joe however stayed silent, I turned to look at him, he looked like he wanted to say something, I nudged his shoulder and he opened his mouth.

'what's wrong with that?' He asked, me and Pat both stared at him, no more laughter from me.

'what?' he asked defensively. Pat just turned back around and pulled out some work she hadn't even started, completely leaving Joe's question up to me, cheers Pat.

'You don't think that's a little weird?' I asked him

'why is it weird? It's showing her that he obviously likes her- which he does, so what's the big deal?' Joe asked slightly frustrated, I stared at him, sweet Jesus.

'It's just slightly weird, everyone knows how much Ben likes Pat, but seriously how many times is she going to say no before he gets the message? When she finally snaps and then shouts at him and says something she doesn't really mean?' I defended. Joe looked at me, a small flash in his eye.

'sometimes Kim you can't help who you like' Joe muttered before he got up and left the classroom, of course he left the room. Because whenever it gets to a point when me and him might be getting anywhere with a little bit of depth, or a form of an argument, he leaves. Because he's stubborn and when he knows he's in the wrong he runs away rather than admitting it.

Bloody boys.

'Stubborn arse' I muttered to myself and let out a large sigh,

'I'm sorry Kim, I should have taken that one, I didn't mean for you two to end up disagreeing like that' Pat murmured, I smiled softly at her. Even Pat the most hot-tempered, stubborn person will admit when she's in the wrong. But Joe? No, course not.

'Don't worry about it, he's my boyfriend not yours' I muttered.

'How many times has this happened this week now?' Pat asked softly as others started to arrive in homeroom.

'that's the third one in five days' I replied with a sigh. Pat shook her head, 'he's just so frustrating sometimes! I love him, but I don't know how I can take this anymore, he's too stubborn and whenever we have a disagreement, he can't take it! He's got too much pride- I can't deal with that'

'Has he always been like this?' she asked, I thought back to when we first started going out,

'Yeah, now I think about it I remember it irritating me when we first started dating, you know, when you're in a relationship with someone, yes you don't want to be fighting but you do want some passion in it- well Joe's just…he doesn't, it's always happy, and when we go anywhere near the idea of having an actual argument he leaves because he's too cowardly to man up and argue, sometimes I just want to scream at him' I stated. Chloe then sat down on Joe's empty seat as I finished my sentence.

'Joe?' she questioned, I nodded, she smiled sadly at me,

'He being a prat again?' I nodded again,

'Do you want me to punch him?' Chloe asked, I couldn't help it, I wet myself laughing, so did Pat. It took a while for us to calm down. 'What?' Chloe asked in a whiney voice.

'Not being funny right Chlo, but the idea of you punching someone, is more unrealistic than it is of Pat ever giving Ben a Valentines day card' I spluttered out. Pat immediately shut up and moaned to herself- probably about her window. And Chloe smiled softly to herself. The nutter.

 **….**

Before I knew it I was back in English third period, bored out of my brains once again, of course Mr Prewert glared at me a few times from the front, he's already asked to speak to me at the end, which I can only imagine is going to be fantastic.

I began to doodle on my notebook as his voice droned out around the room, lulling everyone into a small coma. It seemed today his lesson is going to be even more boring than any other I've yet to experience, brilliant. Then a small bang sounded as the door opened, every single person turned their attention to the door, including myself.

There low and behold was Jared, only like Scott described Paul, it wasn't really Jared, don't get me wrong Jared was hot before, but now… he was _hot,_ he'd filled out even more, and he'd grown a foot and half, not to mention he'd gotten a shorter hair cut that suited him unbelievably well.

I think every single girl in this room let out a small sigh of longing at this moment in time, including myself.

'How nice of you to join us once again Mr Thail, lovely in fact to be graced with your presence, you've been absent for 3 weeks now? You have a lot of catching up to do it seems, now go sit by Miss Conweller and see me after class' Mr Prewert stated, not even bothering to look at Jared sit back in his usual seat next to me before he simply continued with his dull session.

I sighed and sank deeper into my seat, sneaking a peak at Jared from the corner of my eye, he was sat there staring blankly at the front of class, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over his gorgeous frame.

I then turned back to look at my sheet of paper and wrote the date before he caught me openly goggling at him, don't get me wrong I have Joe, but seriously how can anyone not be turned on by that display Jared puts out now?

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't feel the nudge on my arm, it only registered when I heard a small whisper of 'Kim- can I borrow-' in my ear that I turned to face that person, which of course happened to be Jared.

I looked into his eyes and I froze, I felt like I'd been run over by a hundred brick tonne truck, about a thousand times. I was lost in his eyes. He was staring at me like I held all the answers, question forgotten he stared back with such an intensity I could feel my heart pounding in my chest so hard I swear he could hear it too.

Wow. This isn't normal. I don't know how long we were staring at each other for, it could have been less than a minute or it could have been for an hour. I heard a throat clearing in a distance which I didn't even bother to acknowledge and then I heard my name

'Mr Thail and Miss Conweller, would you two kindly stop staring at each other and instead pay a little more attention to the board like you did to each other just then' Mr Prewert the prick stated in a smug voice.

Shit, realising what I was doing I looked away from Jared and stared down at my paper, feeling the classes eyes on me I kept my gaze down. What was that? After a couple of minutes had passed I could still feel someone's eyes on me, I looked up and instantly caught Jared's gaze once again as he was openly staring at me still, I felt a small blush rising to my cheeks and I quickly averted my gaze and glanced at Pat who was watching me with a puzzled look on her face. She then tried to mouth something at me which I totally didn't get, with a sigh she gave up and pointed to the door, and the time. She'd tell me later

That's what the rest of the class consisted of, Jared's gaze not leaving me the entire hour of the class, me catching his gaze every so often but tearing my eyes away from him as I realised what I was doing, although every part of me wanted to continue to look at him. I didn't let myself, I don't know what's wrong with me. I glanced at Pat a few times and I could see her silently laughing to herself in the corner. That cow.

Finally the bell rang, after one of the most difficult hours of my life, I was so ready to sprint out of that classroom- and get as far away from Jared Thail as I could, he was messing with my head, but then I remembered I was asked to stay behind and if I ran out again then Mr Prewert would butcher me and the last thing I need is another trip to the head's office especially after how much Joe and my brothers crucified me after last time.

Mr Prewert then proceeded to give me a lecture on my behaviour in class, threatening that if I continued he'd fail me, he then said I was to have a week's worth of detention meaning I would be missing training for volleyball this week. I protested at this but he simply said if I didn't want to be scraping gum as my detention I'd keep my mouth shut.

The whole time this was happening I felt Jared's eyes on my back, I couldn't help but let out a small shiver at that thought. Eventually Mr Prewert was done with my lecture, but he said I needed to hear what he had to say to Jared before I could go which was weird. But I stayed put and kept my mouth shut anyway. I don't need anymore reasons to let my coach make me run more laps from having detention.

'Mr Thail, I don't really care why you missed so much of school, but I do care how much work you've missed in this class, and therefore I feel you'll be needing extra help outside these classes, so from now on until you're properly caught up, you will be doing extra sessions with Kim over here every day for 2 weeks until I see an improvement' I opened my mouth to protest loudly, not that I didn't want to spend alone time with the sex god Jared but I also don't think that's the best idea if I'm honest with myself.

I didn't get a chance to even protest as Mr Prewert looked at me with a snide smile as he said 'If you don't want to fail my class Miss Conweller then I think you'll do well to accept this extra credit I'm giving you, now unless you want tomorrows homework a day early I'd leave' He stated in his arrogant voice. I glared at him before stomping out the class.

THIS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA I AM TELLING YOU NOW.

I could hear Jared following me as I marched in a fury down the corridor. I heard a small 'Kim' coming from behind me, but I ignored it, silently fuming still. I sped up and walked to my locker, opening it furiously and throwing my books inside.

'Kim!' Came that annoying voice again, well not annoying- more like enticing. But still annoying. I sighed and turned to face Jared who was stood by my locker with a look on his face that suggested he was on cloud nine. As my eyes met him I was greeted with that familiar whooshing sensation in my stomach, I literally couldn't tear my gaze away from him, no matter how much I wanted him. I reckon it's the same for him as he gave me a small adorable smile. This snapped some sense into me.

I turned away from his gaze and took a deep breath.

'Kim?' Came that enticing, smooth voice again, bringing me back to the situation at hand.

'What?' I snapped quickly, more harshly than I intended as I saw Jared's face fall, I instantly felt really guilty. 'I'm sorry- I- I didn't mean to snap'

'It's ok' He replied with a large grin on his face once again 'I just wanted to know what you were doing after school' he said with a sly grin. I think a little part of me inside just fainted, he was asking me what I was doing after school?

'Um, detention now I guess' I murmured in a slight daze,

'Oh yeah- after that obviously, maybe we could do something?' He looked so hopeful I don't know how to refuse him, I mean I really wanted to agree but- Joe.

'I don't think'- I began but then Jared held up his books and with a small wink added

'We could get started on all that catching up I need to do' I breathed a sigh of relief, thank god. Tutoring. Now that's something I can do.

'Yeah! Of course, sorry, um- you could come over to mine after I'm done with detention?' I asked softly, his eyes light right up and he stepped slightly closer, I really should have stepped back but I couldn't help myself. I don't know why I'm so nervous right now, I can feel my heart pounding and my palms are beginning to sweat and I have no idea why.

'I can wait till you finish and drive you home if you want?' He asked hopefully, my insides screamed yes, but then logic and reasoning hit me. I seriously think I'm going mad.

'No it's ok, I'd have training if I didn't have detention anyway and my brothers and I all finish at the same time, so they'll be able to drive me, you don't have to wait- thanks though' I said slightly deflated at having to turn his offer down. I just wanted to spend time with him.

'Oh ok' He nodded and looked down, his expression looking crestfallen, I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. 'training?' He questioned after a moments pause, I breathed a sigh of relief, glad he changed the subject before I took him up on his offer.

'Yeah- I'm on the schools Volleyball-' I was then cut off by a loud shout from down the corridor 'Kim!' I turned to face the voice and saw Joe walking towards me, I gulped, now is not the time for Joe to make an appearance, and judging by his expression he didn't look to happy about what he was looking at. I glanced at Jared quickly before taking a slight step backwards, moving towards Joe.

'Yeah?' I asked, Joe then looked at me, giving me a look to show he wasn't happy about what he'd just seen, then he proceeded to put his arm on my shoulder, kissed my lips softly and then turned to face Jared. Whose face no longer consisted of a happy smile but instead looked like he wanted to commit a murder. Oh no.

'Hey Jared, long time no see man- how's things?' Joe asked in an extremely friendly tone, too friendly if you ask me, like he's deliberately trying to get a rise out of Jared. Somehow.

Jared wasn't looking at Joe though, he was looking at me this whole time, I could feel my face starting to heat up and dropped my gaze to the ground. After an awkward pause, Jared then just turned to look at Joe and muttered a low 'fine' in a pissed off tone, he then turned to look at me and said in a much softer voice 'I'll see you later Kim' and with a final glare which he directed at Joe he left, practically running outside.

Now that was just weird. Jared's normally a happy person, I've never seen him act like that around anyone before, I mean him and Joe aren't necessarily friends, but they've always liked each other in the past, seeing as they both seem to do a lot of sports and run in similar crowds.

I was completely lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice Joe's arm around me leave until he speaks. 'What did he mean? See you later? Are you doing something with him later?' He demanded in an angry tone. I sighed, this is not what I needed right now.

I then proceeded to explain what Mr Prewert said and how I was to be Jared's tutor for two weeks, by the end of the story Joe looked borderline murderous.

'I going to have a word with Mr Prewert- that's completely unfair to burden you with his problems!' Joe began ranting, I felt my heart beat quicker,

'Don't bother- It's not worth it, I've tried arguing and believe me you don't want a week's worth of detention as well, besides it wont be a _burden_ I don't mind helping him' I defended feeling slightly irritated by Joe's choice of words.

'I still don't get why he has to be your house though- why can't it be at the library?' Joe asked crossing his arms,

'What's wrong with him being at my house?...wait a second- you don't trust me do you?' It finally clicked, judging by Joe's expression right now I'm guessing I've hit the nail on the head. That's when my temper snapped, 'Seriously Joe, grow up, you know me, stop acting like a little brat and don't even think about saying anything to Jared or being rude to him or I swear to God I will castrate you' I hissed then began to march quickly to the canteen, fuming. I could hear footsteps alongside me.

'Oh so I'm just being paranoid am I? I did see you, you know- I saw that moment you were having before I came along, I _know_ you've had a thing for him in the past, so what do you expect?!' Joe's voice was getting louder by the second. This is the furthest I've ever seen him get angry and he hasn't walked off yet, maybe it's because he's finally growing a pair.

'I'm not even going to answer that, why don't you just grow up- trust me and deal with it Joe? Because if you don't then this is a bigger conversation we should be having' and with that I turned away and stormed into the canteen, leaving him behind for once- I was doing the running not him.

I marched up to where Pat and Chloe were sat with some of Joe's friends and few of ours, they both looked up when I arrived, they instantly stood up and when they saw my expression. I then dragged them to the other side of the canteen and we sat down on another table. I then proceeded to tell them what had happened in the last hour that's made me so angry I might scream.

Now I may be overreacting to Joe's over protectiveness, but I get enough from my brothers and he knows I don't need it from him. But what's really hit hard is I've also had my heart broken from an ex who didn't trust me for _no_ reason and because of that, lets just say it resulted in my heart being shattered into a million pieces. And Joe _knows_ this and that's what's really pissed me off.

Joe better have his head out of his arse next time he tries to talk to me otherwise I swear to God I'm done with all this bickering we've been having for the last month.

 **So thats the second one done! Please let me know what you think of this different Kim and all the new characters and leave a review! Hopefully have Chapter 3 up by tomorrow!**


End file.
